An Anomaly in Reality
by Colin The Master of Whisperers
Summary: Reality is beginning to crumble and the creators have no alternative but to bypass their own restrictions to buy time so that they can fix the problem that they started. {This is a 'Harry Potter' crossover story that will use various different fictional worlds. The premise of the story is based on "author insert" so if that's not your thing, don't read.} Rating will change.


_**Disclaimer**: I make no claim to own anything that is the property of others. Any characters, scenarios or settings which appear in this series which belong to other people are not my own. I would list everything I plan to use, but that would take forever and would, frankly, be a waste of my time. I make no money from this venture as it is purely for my own entertainment and, I hope, the entertainment of others as well._

* * *

_**Author's Note**_

Okay, so some of my more faithful readers might be a bit miffed at me for starting a new story when I have a perfectly good one still going. All I can say is that this idea wouldn't leave my head, so I had to write it down. I will, hopefully, be able to juggle both stories until I've finished one or the other. That is, of course, if I decide that this story is worth continuing. My original story will take priority, I just needed to get this done.

Anyways, this story is something of a risk for me. It is inherently author insert (I prefer the term 'wish fulfillment' actually). That is the entire point of this story, so if that bothers you, just cease your reading right now. That being said, I'm not going to make the character who is meant to represent me some character that can do no wrong. In fact, I fully intend on making sure this character is as complex as any other. It might not seem that way right away, but it will get there.

For those paying attention, this will be a Crossover fic. The main realm will be _Harry Potter_ since I'm familiar with it and I want most of my story there. This story will crossover with various other series'. I will avoid too many spoilers for these series'. For right now, I see myself utilising _Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire_, _The Walking Dead_, _Falling Skies_, _LOST _and _Doctor Who _(Classic _and_ Modern) with possible forays into other things like Shakespeare's plays, some of David Eddings' novels, J.R.R. Tolkien's works and maybe a movie or two. If I intend to bring in one of these series', I will attempt to make it easy for you to read even if you don't follow the stories yourself. Also, I see myself using some story aspects and characters created in other fanfiction stories (not my own), and I will give credit where it's due if I do such a thing. As I said, _Harry Potter_is the focus, however I will stray from that every now and again to fulfill my "crossover" status.

For those wondering, I'm not a "ships" guy, so don't expect much in the way of that. Not that I'll avoid relationships, I just won't make it a big deal. Also, I'm not sure I would feel comfortable "shipping" a character designed to represent me with a fictional character.

Anyways, enough of my waffling, here's the story.

* * *

_**Prologue**_

_**Reality**_

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office, something that he did most every day, even when the school was not actually in session and was nearly completely empty. Regardless of what some misinformed parents and members of the general public might want to believe, Albus was nearly always busy. He had many titles bestowed on him over the years, some welcome and some less so. Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Grand Sorcerer. Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards. One of a select number of wizards to grace a Chocolate Frog Card. It was an impressive list, even Albus had to admit that fact, but the work involved with each title was perhaps more oddly proportioned than most would believe.

Albus was given the title of a Grand Sorcerer upon having the Order of Merlin, First Class bestowed upon him for his defeat of Gellert Grindelwald in 1945. As such, this title was nothing more than words and required no effort on his part except to include it in letters, particularly when dealing with people who are perhaps less likely to listen to him otherwise. It was somewhat intimidating to some people, and impressive to others. Very few people, Albus had discovered over the years, didn't care one way or another about someone being a Grand Sorcerer.

The role of Supreme Mugwump was actually quite a bit easier than most people would likely give it credit for. International relations between wizarding communities was, Albus noted with increasing frustration, much more strained than those in Muggle communities. As a result, a lot of the nations from around the world didn't tend to put a great deal of effort into communication with other nations unless there is something important that involves them, such as the Quidditch World Cup. As a result, the Confederation rarely met more than once a month. And when they did meet, Albus was at the helm of it all, leading the nations to come together, something that was akin to smashing his face into a brick wall and hoping that it would crumble into dust. However, there was rarely very much to discuss, especially since Voldemort disappeared ten years prior, so the majority of meetings ended quite quickly and passed without incident. Albus had tried in vain on several occasions for some nations to take the meetings more seriously. As it was, most magical nations wanted to be left alone, which Albus didn't truly understand.

Being the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot required somewhat more effort on Albus' part, but it was still far from excessive. The Chief Warlock generally acted as an impartial executive figure, and as such was not involved much in the general workings of the Wizengamot. Like the International Confederation, the entire Wizengamot met once a month, with Albus attending along with the Minister and the Head of the Auror Office. Since anyone could remember, it was done this way. Albus had studied the history of Magical Britain, and understood why there were two representatives there instead of just the Minister or simply just the Chief Warlock. Early in the history of the Ministry of Magic, sole rule was, in fact, given to the Minister. When a dangerous Dark Lord attacked the country, this Minister, not versed in the ways of war, buried his head in the sand and almost got Magical Britain destroyed. Ever since that day, it has been an accepted fact that the Auror Office, while remaining a division within the Ministry itself, would not be subjected to the rule or whims of any Minister. This was reinforced by the Head of the Auror Office given a place by the side of the Chief Warlock at Wizengamot meetings.

The Chief Warlock, though holding great sway within the Wizengamot, had not been allowed to be the sole decider in big decisions. The Wizengamot itself could force certain things through, but if the Chief Warlock and either or both the Minister and Head of the Auror Office disagrees with something, they can veto it. This was somewhat helpful to Albus when he had people around him willing to do the right thing. Prior to 1991, the Minister was Millicent Bagnold, a woman who was a forceful and laborious Minister, perfect for the job of Minister during the time that Voldemort was on the prowl. At that same time, Alastor Moody was Head of the Auror Office. Both Millicent and Alastor had, at least in Albus' mind, the right mindsets and, as a result, the Wizengamot went smoothly in that period. After Alastor retired, Rufus Scrimgeour took the Head of the Auror Office and Albus found him less agreeable than Alastor and since Cornelius Fudge had become the new Minister, things had gone far less smoothly than they had in the past.

Regardless, being the Chief Warlock did not require a great deal of effort for Albus as it was a case of sticking to what he believed to be right. Albus refused to be drawn into the politics of the Wizengamot and, as such, was unshakeable on a lot of issues regardless of who posed them. As it was only once a month, there was not much required of him regardless.

It was actually his position as Headmaster of Hogwarts that took most of his time and effort. While he could give a lot of what needed to be done to his Deputy Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall, he still found a great deal to be done. The wards needed to be checked daily. The Board of Governors had to be appeased. Professors needed to be hired and, in some cases, fired. The curriculum had to go through him. Talks with parents needed to happen occasionally. The list was endless, and yet Albus always seemed to find a way to get through everything with time to spare. He had, when he was younger, utilised a Time Turner but as he aged into his responsibilities, he found that it became much easier to get everything done in the time that he was meant to have. As such, the delicate Time Turner lay unused within his desk drawer, unable to be opened by anyone but the Headmaster, as it had done when Albus took over from ancient Armando Dippet, one of the longest living wizards in history.

Albus was currently looking over the test results for all of his students, something that he always did before the results were sent to them. He was particularly pleased at the results of the past year. In fact, he had been quite pleased with the results in the years following Voldemort's disappearance as the students were no longer afraid for themselves or their families. The downside was that the school was much smaller as a direct result of the war. Before Voldemort the number of First Years attending the school tended to be somewhere close to one hundred students. The number of First Years had been declining since Voldemort's downfall, with only forty-nine new students the previous year, and only forty this coming year. Albus was looking forward to the numbers surging once again. The new batch of students should be the last of those born during the time that Voldemort was around.

Albus was perusing over the N.E.W.T results for Nymphadora Tonks, a student that Albus had developed quite a fondness for over the years. Nymphadora fully intended to enter into the Auror ranks, something that Albus looked forward to with great interest. As he had expected, Nymphadora received fantastic marks in everything that she did. She got almost full 'O' results, except for in Potions, in which she received an 'E', something which was not entirely shocking to Albus given both Nymphadora's past Potions results.

Albus smiled to himself, remembering a particularly funny morning two years prior after the then Fifth Years had completed their O.W.L. Exams. Albus had left his Office and began his leisurely stroll to the Great Hall, greeting several students as he did every morning. When he walked into the Great Hall through the side doors that most teachers utilised he discovered himself seated in the seat reserved only for the Headmaster. Immediately, his mind went to the Time Turner in his office, but he quickly realised that it could not be that.

Albus liked to say that it was the first time since Voldemort that he had felt genuine shock, even if it was for just a moment.

The Great Hall had gone silent when Albus walked in and Albus noticed that it was much more populated than usual, with a vast number of Hufflepuff students in the Hall, outnumbering the other three houses by at least four to one, if not more. Albus approached his chair and saw himself stand from his seat and turn to face him.

"Ah, Albus," Albus had said swiftly in a tone that carried through the Great Hall. "I see you have made it down for breakfast. Have you any idea what the House Elves have served me this morning? You would, I think, be in a much better place to know than I would." There was an odd silence in the Hall as the Albus in front of him stared before opening his mouth.

"I took the liberty of visiting the House Elves and requesting bacon and eggs," the fake Albus had replied in what Albus recognised as a near-perfect impersonation of him, though it was clear that it was not his voice to those listening intently. Albus clapped his hands loudly and smiled broadly.

"Who better to know my own appetite than myself?" he had said jovially as he conjured a second chair, as large and ornate as the first. Albus reached to the first chair and pulled it out, indicating that the imposter was to sit back down. The fake Albus looked at him with undisguised confusion before finally sitting down reluctantly. Albus then sat in his own chair beside the imposter and looked at the plate that had suddenly appeared in front of him.

As breakfast progressed, Albus found it difficult not to chuckle at the looks that he and his imposter were getting as they sat side by side, occasionally conversing with each other. Albus found it particularly difficult to talk to Minerva McGonagall next to him, as she was rather flustered, though he assured her that everything was perfectly fine and that nothing was amiss. After some time, Albus exaggeratedly scanned the crowd, most of whom were still watching him intently.

"Albus," he finally said to his imposter who seemed to tense up again. "I don't believe I have seen Miss Tonks this morning. I don't believe that she has ever missed a breakfast since her first year. Do you think we should send a search party for her? She might have tripped and fallen down a flight of stairs. We can't have a student with a broken neck. It would not be at all good."

"Uh …" the imposter said nervously and Albus chuckled.

"It is okay Miss Tonks," Albus assured the girl who had taken his form quietly, so as to not alert Minerva to the fact that a student was at the Staff Table. "If I might say so, you imitate me quite well. As they say, imitation is the sincerest form of flattery. What else should you do with your abilities? Though I would say that you are not quite me just yet."

"How did you notice?" Nymphadora had asked, her voice back to her normal tone though lowered so as to not let anyone else hear her.

"You are just an inch too short," Albus replied with a warm smile. "And your nose is too straight. Also, your imitation of my voice, while near perfect I will admit, had a certain feminine quality that mine does not."

"I guess I'll just head to Hufflepuff then, sir?" Nymphadora had asked and Albus laughed.

"Nonsense!" he said happily, though casting a wary glance at Minerva who seemed to be catching on that there was something she was missing. "Remain. I do believe that the students have gotten a kick out of this. It is not often that there are two of me, and certainly never in the same place. I do believe Professor McGonagall is in some kind of shock." Perhaps it was that last comment. Perhaps it was just the situation. Perhaps it was the absurdity of it all.

Nymphadora Tonks, disguised as Albus Dumbledore started to laugh and the real Albus Dumbledore started to laugh next to her. Both of them found it hard to stop and soon the entire Great Hall was looking at the Staff Table in awe of the two nearly identical, laughing Albus Dumbledore's.

"Wow," a voice said in front of Albus, bringing him back to the present moment. "There really are a lot of shiny things in here."

"May I help you?" Albus asked much more calmly than he felt. He had not been so deep in his reminiscing that the wards would not inform him of someone making their way into his office. It didn't help that he didn't recognise the man in front of him at all. He was shorter than average, but had a somewhat athletic build. His hair was a dark brown and thick. He wore rectangular glasses and Albus could see something in his ears, though his hair covered them for the most part. He couldn't be older than twenty-one and dressed in a pair of black jeans, a shirt with various animals and the phrase 'You live or you die' on it and a rather warm looking black jacket. The man smiled at him and Albus realised with some surprise that the smile was entirely real and also quite warm.

"I actually think you can," he said, looking at Albus with a look of what Albus could only describe as wonder.

"Forgive me," Albus said more flatly than he had intended, "but I cannot help but wonder how you managed to get around the wards."

"That's fair," he said. Albus noted that the accent was Australian. Distinctly Australian, in fact. "Figured it wouldn't be easy. Then again, I didn't think it would dump me right into your office. Perhaps I should introduce myself. Benjamin Stewart." He reached out a hand which Albus reluctantly shook. Albus hadn't noticed any sign of the other man reaching for a wand or anything else, and he certainly wasn't being hostile. In fact, Albus had no reason to suspect the man other than him getting around his wards.

"Albus Dumbledore," Albus replied and Benjamin's face it up.

"Don't worry, I know who you are," he said, his face seeming to be almost giddy.

"I am afraid that I do not recognise you. Have we met before?" Albus asked. The man shook his head, his smile seemingly fixed to his face.

"Nope," Benjamin responded. "That would be impossible. At least, I think it would be. As to your wards, I didn't activate them because I suppose I technically didn't go through them." Albus was interested, though wary of the stranger. Albus had his hand around the Elder Wand, though it was not pointed at the man in front of him.

"It must be quite a story," Albus said after a moment. There was no way that this man could enter his office unnoticed, at least no way that Albus knew of. "Perhaps you would like to take a seat and tell your tale."

"It's not so great a tale, I'm afraid," Benjamin replied with a shrug. "But I'll sit nonetheless." He then sat down in the chair in front of the Headmaster's desk. Albus couldn't help but see the elation in his face as he began to talk.

"Tell me, Professor," Benjamin began, leaning back in the chair with one leg resting on the other. "What do you know of the Multiverse Theory?"

"I know the basics, assuming that I am thinking of the same thing," Albus replied, his mind ticking over slightly. "From what I am given to understand, there are some who believe that we live within just one of many parallel universes."

"That's pretty much it," Benjamin replied with a nod. "There's more to it, though. Researchers believe there to be an infinite number of these universes. It is said that each different universe is created, branching from one single moment. A choice that could have been made several different ways. Imagine a world much like this one, with every single person making thousands of miniscule choices each and every day. Every choice, no matter how small, changes everything. Every day, millions upon millions of choices are made."

"Leading to an uncountable number of universes branching from each possible choice," Albus replied, feeling slightly overwhelmed. "I suppose it stands to reason. Though I fail to see the connection between this theory and how you bypassed my wards."

"Well, perhaps it doesn't explain how, but it explains why," Benjamin replied. "I have been granted the opportunity to be a traveller among these infinite universes. As a result, I've ended up right here."

"I'm sure you will forgive me if I don't believe you," Albus replied after letting that sink in. "What you are telling me is rather a difficult story to believe, even for someone such as myself."

"Professor," Benjamin said seriously, sitting forward in his chair. "I am deadly serious right now. I am from a completely different universe to this one. In my universe magic doesn't exist. Where I come from, this world is nothing but a story in the mind of a very successful author. I've come to realise something about that, though. Anything that can be imagined must be real as there are infinite possibilities for it to be so. Intriguing, really." Albus decided to humour the man, partly because he might be dangerous and partly because there was something in his tone that seemed like he was telling the truth.

"A story?" Albus asked. Benjamin nodded.

"Yeah, the 'Harry Potter' series," he said. "A set of seven books written by author J.K. Rowling about Harry Potter after he attended Hogwarts."

"Harry Potter has yet to attend Hogwarts," Albus pointed out. Benjamin nodded.

"Oh, yes, I know that," he replied. "Nevertheless, this is true. I can prove it too."

"Oh?" Albus asked, genuinely curious. The smile was back on the other man's face.

"On the night you left Harry at Number 4 Privet Drive in the care of Vernon and Petunia Dursley, Hagrid arrived on Sirius Black's flying motorcycle with baby Harry," Benjamin replied with startling accuracy. "Oh, and Professor McGonagall was there as well. She tried to convince you not to leave Harry there. 'You couldn't find two people who are less like us' I believe were her exact words."

"Merlin's beard," Albus said under his breath. He wondered if it was Legilimency on the other man's part, but he dismissed the idea as his Occlumency was too good and he had yet to find someone who could penetrate his mind.

"And I know about the Philosopher's Stone too," Benjamin said, shocking Albus even further.

"How could you know about that?" Albus asked.

"As I said, this world is a well-known story in my world," Benjamin said with a shrug. "Evidently, Professor McGonagall was right. You should have found someone better than Vernon and Petunia."

"Mrs Figg tells me that Harry is cared for," Albus replied, though he didn't feel quite so convinced anymore.

"Mrs Figg knows only what they want her to know," Benjamin said acidly. "Harry wouldn't dare let dear Mrs Figg know how they treat him. Petunia wouldn't allow it."

"How _do_ they treat him?" Albus asked, fearing the worst.

"I can sum it up quite well with one sentence, actually," Benjamin replied. "Harry's bedroom is the cupboard under the stairs even though Dudley, his cousin, has two bedrooms." Albus put his head into his hands. He felt completely horrid for a few moments before looking up at the man opposite him, who was looking rather concerned.

"I am still not entirely convinced that what you are saying is the truth," Albus said finally. "Can you prove it further?"

"Prove what exactly?" Benjamin asked kindly. "My knowledge of your world or the fact that I can go between universes?"

"I suspect that if you prove the second, it would prove the first," Albus replied.

"Alrighty," Benjamin said, standing up out of the seat. "Give me a sec. I have to make sure you can see it." Benjamin stepped forward and disappeared. For a few seconds there was no trace of him left, and Dumbledore found his way to his feet. As he did, he saw something happen in front of him.

A doorway opened. At least, it seemed to be a doorway. It was as if there was an opening in front of him where no opening should be. Benjamin was standing in it.

"Come on in Professor," he said. "Don't worry, this is the safest place anywhere in existence, I assure you."

Albus walked around his desk and examined the odd doorway. He walked around it and found that he could only see it front on and when he was behind it he saw that it was as though he was looking purely at his desk. It seemed like there was no doorway even there. Albus had never seen anything like it. He walked back around to the front to find Benjamin looking at him with an amused look on his face.

Albus looked at the doorway with a bemused expression, despite his attempts to supress it. He couldn't help but be wary of it, but he also had a feeling that he could trust this man. He could find no reason not to. Despite his misgivings, Albus walked towards the entrance and finally stepped through. He looked over his shoulder to see his office before looking back into the new room that he was in. It looked rather like a Muggle home. The first thing that Albus saw was a comfortable looking couch looking at what he assumed was a very large television. There was a large wooden kitchen table with simple chairs around them. He saw the kitchen and an open door that he could see through which appeared to be a library. All in all, it was a standard home, it seemed.

"Don't touch that door," Benjamin said, motioning towards a door at the back of the room. "That's the way to my world. If you open it, I have to go as well, and for now that's best left alone."

"Where are we exactly?" Albus asked, looking around the room. He could find no pictures on the wall, but there was a calendar that he could see with the image of an unfamiliar man with brown hair and stubble holding out a yellow Muggle cigarette lighter. It said that the month was July, which was true enough, but the dates were all wrong.

"Good question," Benjamin replied, rubbing his chin before reaching into his refrigerator and pulling out a can of soda. "Want one?" Albus was very famous for his sweet tooth and took the offered can, which was very cold. He opened it deftly and took a drink. It was, indeed, very sweet.

"I very rarely get to indulge myself like this," Albus said pleasantly. "The House Elves aren't ones to give us soft drink, I'm afraid." Benjamin laughed.

"Probably don't even know what soft drink is," he said. "And to answer your question, well, it's a bit hard to explain. I think it's easiest if I call it a pocket universe. That sums up what it is, but not what it's for, I'm afraid. Okay, so I told you about the door to my home universe, right? Well imagine that that particular universe is the starting point. There is only one of it and, because of me, it leads to this universe. From here, I can go pretty much anywhere I like. I do that through the door you and I came through. There's only one of that door, but I can use it to go wherever I want." Albus looked back at the door which was now closed.

"I assume we can get back," Albus said more than asked. Benjamin nodded.

"Yeah," he said absently. "Plus we'll be back before anyone knows that you're gone. That's one of the great things about this little pocket universe thing. I can basically alter time to suit myself. Right now I've got it set so that one year in here is equal to one second in your universe. And mine for that matter. So you and I could stay here for years and we would never be missed or even age. Since our bodies are tied to our own universes, it's really the time that flows in them that causes us to age, as opposed to time in other universes. Oddly enough, hunger and thirst and stuff still exists here. I don't really know how it works."

"Intriguing," Albus said. "And how did you _acquire_ this 'pocket universe' for your own use?"

"I don't know, really," Benjamin replied. "I spent a lot of time in my universe wishing for something like this, not that I ever believed that I would get it mind you. Then one morning there was that doorway. I walked in and found this place. There was a letter on the table that told me what I was to use this for. It's a bit unsettling really.

"It says that reality is crumbling," he continued as Albus listened intently. "Apparently millions upon millions of these parallel universes are being destroyed every day. So those researchers saying there are infinite parallel universes, well they're not quite correct. There are more than we could possibly count, but it isn't infinite. It could get to a point where these universes all cease to exist, which is a pretty big problem, really. There is some greater battle being fought and the creators are losing. My purpose is to basically try to even out the loss of these universes."

"How so?" Albus asked simply, his heart racing. He was now convinced that Benjamin was telling the truth and that worried him greatly.

"It seems that by allowing me this pocket universe, which would be the last universe destroyed, it made me the only person ever to be able to travel universes. When creation was started, there were very few people that could be allowed to travel between universes, and even then it was rarely done. For the creators to even consider giving this to me goes against everything they wanted from the beginning," Benjamin replied. Albus thought there was a flippancy to him, especially given the immensity of his task. Albus drank some more of the sugary drink. "As such, I'm pretty much an anomaly. I shouldn't exist outside of my own universe. As a result, it seems that I inadvertently have the ability to create more universes purely by existing. At least, that's what the creators want."

"I think I understand," Albus said, as it truly dawned on him. "So by existing in our world, there are still worlds where you don't exist, but your being here creates worlds in which you do exist. As you exist, others will make different choices, which lead to more different choices and so on. Creating those millions upon millions that are being destroyed."

"Exactly," Benjamin replied with a broad smile. "It's only really delaying the issue, but at least creation won't be destroyed so soon."

"Won't that create more of you, though?" Albus asked suddenly. "Wouldn't all of these universes have a you in them that doesn't exist now?"

"Yes, that's true," Benjamin replied. "As best as I can understand it, I'll keep going in this world until I decide to head out of it for good. Then all of the me's will converge into one. I'll remember only what the original me did. Everything else will be accessible, but not in my memory."

"So there won't be millions of you travelling universes?" Albus asked.

"Nope," Benjamin replied. "Doesn't seem that way. As I said earlier, I don't really understand most of this myself. I just know that the creators know what they're doing."

"I must admit, that does make me feel slightly better," Albus said with a chuckle before turning serious again. "May I ask why exactly you chose our world to go to?"

"It's pretty much the only choice, really," Benjamin replied. "As I said, your world is fictional in mine. The books are the most popular book series of all time. It is nothing short of a phenomenon. I doubt there are many people who know about your world who wouldn't choose it to go to. Hang on."

With that, Benjamin sat the can of drink on the kitchen bank and walked into where Albus had seen the library. In a few moments he emerged carrying a deep purple box with golden designs over it.

"Here's a set of the books," he said, sitting the books on the counter in front of Albus, who looked at it. "Since my job is essentially to make new universes, I may as well change everything I can, right? And what better way than to have Albus Dumbledore read the books and rectify the mistakes before they happen, right?"

"This is foreknowledge," Albus said warily. "All signs point to this being dangerous."

"It's not truly foreknowledge," Benjamin replied. "Besides, while free will exists the future can never be the same. At least this way you'll know most about what will happen. That isn't a bad thing. The whole point of me being here is to change things and make new worlds. I figure we should just go ahead and change whatever we can! Anyway, the story is considered to be fictional, so it's stylised and from Harry's perspective, so there's not a great deal that will truly interest you in there, but it should be enough for you to change things." Albus thought it over for a moment.

"What are your intentions?" he suddenly asked. Benjamin looked slightly taken aback.

"Go to Hogwarts," he said simply. "Make friends with some people who aren't just characters in these books. Make their lives happier. Save people. You know, the usual."

"You have to be at least twenty-one," Albus protested. "You can't attend Hogwarts at that age."

"Twenty-two actually," Benjamin replied. "But you may as well be right. I've spent a year in here. Mostly reading books and watching shows that won't come out for years in my world. Plus, I spent a great deal of time watching television adaptations of my favourite fanfiction stories as well. But that's beside the point. I'll be eleven when I attend, I assure you. Give me a sec and I'll show you."

Benjamin walked over to a door that Albus had previously not seen and walked through. He was in there for half a minute before emerging. This time he was undoubtedly an eleven year old. The hair was the same, as were the clothing and glasses, both of which seemed to shrink to fit him, but his face was younger and he was much smaller.

"See?" Benjamin said, his voice higher pitched than before. "Go on, cast the spell to discern how old I am. I know there is one." Albus pointed his wand at the boy and said the spell. Three numbers flashed in front of him.

"Ten years old, eleven months and two days," Albus said. "And this will fool all forms of magic?" Benjamin nodded.

"Oh, yes," he said with a smile. "Add to that the fact that I will also slightly alter my mental state as well. Right now my mind is as it was before, but when I attend Hogwarts I will make sure that my mind is that of an eleven year old. I will have memories of my life, but they will be vague and will seem like the memories of someone else. Also, I will make myself forget all but the most important aspects of that book series in front of you. So I will forget most about the people who will be my school mates. That way I'll get to know them rather than know them right off the bat. I figure that's more fair to them."

"I am just going to assume that this place can provide you with magic then?" Albus asked and Benjamin nodded. "Incredible."

"I haven't done it yet," he said and as Albus watched the form of the almost eleven year old boy shifted into that of the man he had seen before. "Tingly. I can change between these forms at will in here. I'll restrict that when I go to Hogwarts. Actually, about that. I am kind of hoping that you will admit me."

"I doubt it would be prudent of me to disallow you," Albus said with a rueful laugh. "I will need some details, of course." Benjamin nodded and found a piece of paper and a pen. He wrote down everything that Albus needed to know.

"I don't suppose you could put that through to the Ministry, could you?" he asked and Albus simply nodded, looking over the paper.

"I shall tell them that you are living with a Muggle family while in England," Albus said simply. "Extended family. That should be enough. Cornelius won't pester me and the Ministry likely won't care since Muggles are involved."

"A few last things," Benjamin said suddenly. Albus raised his eyebrows. "First of all, you might want to closely examine Percy Weasley's pet rat, Scabbers. I hate to spoil the books for you, but Scabbers is actually the animagus form of Peter Pettigrew, you'll find. He was actually James and Lily's Secret Keeper, not Sirius. He was also the one who killed all those Muggles. He framed Sirius so that he could get away. You need to get Sirius out of that hell-hole as soon as you can." Albus was shocked.

"Sirius was innocent," he breathed. "Of course. It all makes much more sense now. I will do that as soon as I can, I assure you."

"Secondly, perhaps you should make other arrangements for the Philosopher's Stone," Benjamin said. "I suggest a Fidelius charm over a shack specifically built to contain it. That should keep Voldemort out. Oh, and Voldemort will be using Professor Quirrell this year as a host. Do with that what you will."

"That is most interesting," Albus said in what had to be the understatement of the year. "I will consider what you have said. You may very well be correct in the use of the Fidelius. I had originally resisted the idea because I felt that one of the Professors might be less than trustworthy. Now that I know that Quirinus is compromised, I don't have such issues. Anything else?"

"Just a few," Benjamin said with a wry smile. "I'll leave some things for you to figure out when you read the books. The last two books will probably be most helpful for you, but the others are important as well. I think you might get the gist of what happens in them just from the titles alone. Anyway, I wanted to know whether there is an Orphanage for Magical children."

"There is," Albus said. "It is located in Diagon Alley. Most children who are registered as magical who lose their parents, except in the case of Muggle-borns, unfortunately, get sent there. Why do you ask?"

"I think you should go and look at this orphanage," Benjamin said gravely. "When was the last time you went there?"

"I don't believe I have ever been there," Albus admitted. "I will take your advice and look in on it tomorrow."

"Good," Benjamin said, looking as though his mood had changed back to happy again. "By the way, I would suggest not sending the Dursley household so many letters if no one responds. They don't want Harry to go. Instead, send a Professor to the house. That way things won't escalate the way they did in the books. I would suggest perhaps Professor McGonagall to inform Harry and then Hagrid to take him to Diagon Alley."

"Ah," Albus said gravely. "I had not counted on the Dursley's being as they seem to be. I shall take your advice."

"One last thing. It's asking a favour more than anything else," Benjamin said, looking more hopeful than anything else. "I would like it if you, uh, fudged the list of students before the Sorting."

"In what way?" Albus asked, genuinely intrigued at the spark in the man's eyes.

"Well, I've kind of already got a plan for the Sorting," Benjamin replied with a laugh. "To do it well enough, I need my name to be first on the list. 'Benny Aardvark' if you could, actually." Albus chuckled and his eyes twinkled.

"I would be more than happy to, 'fudge the list' as you put it," he replied. "May I be so bold as to inquire as to what your plan is?"

"Ah," Benjamin replied with a knowing smile. "You'll have to wait and see. I do have one question, though. Are there enchantments on the Sorting Hat to stop the student from talking aloud?" Dumbledore now had a vague idea as to the plan.

"That, I'm afraid, falls to the Headmaster," he explained. "The Sorting Hat is an odd magical artefact. In some cases he will not need to converse with the student. In others he will speak and the students will listen. In less cases, he will discuss things with the student. As such, there must be silencing charms lest the student not know to only speak with their mind."

"That's what I thought," Benjamin replied. "If you could, uh, leave the silencing charm off me, that would be great."

"I shall do so," Albus replied, his eyes twinkling again. "Well, this has been a most … insightful discussion. I'm afraid that there are results to be read and the reminiscings of an old man to be had."

"Of course," Benjamin replied. "Just so you know, I will be purchasing a house in Little Whinging in Surrey, if it's at all possible. So the acceptance letter can be sent there. I'll spend most of my time here, but I'll make sure that I get the owl."

"In that case, perhaps you would like to go with Hagrid and Harry to Diagon Alley?" Albus asked, noticing that Benjamin's eyes lit up. "I'll tell Hagrid to go to your home as well as Harry's then. As soon as you move into the house, I will know where it is."

"Thank you, Professor," Benjamin said sincerely. Albus looked into the man's eyes. He had not utilised Legilimency at all during this meeting, and had no need to. He could tell, somehow, that he could trust Benjamin Stewart. It was, he rationalised, because he had confided in him about his task set by the creators. _What good would it do to allow an enemy to know about something like that?_ Dumbledore asked himself as he smiled at the man in front of him.

"It is truly no problem at all Mr Stewart," Albus replied. Benjamin walked forward and opened the door that he and Albus had walked through earlier, revealing once again Albus' desk. As Albus stepped through, Benjamin spoke again.

"It was Grindelwald," he said quietly. Albus turned around and faced the twenty-two year old standing in what Albus understood was a tear in the fabric of reality.

"Excuse me?" he asked quickly.

"It was the curse from Gellert Grindelwald that killed Ariana," he said softly. "That big television over there shows me anything I want. I watched that duel from this world. It wasn't you, and it wasn't Aberforth. I know that has been eating away at you for years, and I hope this gives you some peace, Albus."

Albus watched as the doorway to the pocket universe closed like a normal doorway, leaving only the Headmaster's Office in the room and the sound of the silver things whirring away.

* * *

_**Author's Notes**_

Okay, so that's what I got written so far. I felt Dumbledore was the best way to start it, and then I just wrote all that stuff at the beginning because it all just came to me. Would have worked as a one-shot. I would have called it "_The Laughing Dumbledore's_". Not a great deal has been revealed as of yet, but if I chose to continue the story (looking more and more likely with every word I type) more will be revealed as I think I would use Benjamin as the main character of Chapter 1. Like in _The Stains of Time_ I will likely use other characters, but less so than in that one.

Anyways, let me know what you think about this story by leaving a review. I think opinions would be helpful, especially if you think it's worth continuing.

Take care,

**_~Colin, The Master of Whisperers_**


End file.
